Anubis Meets Hogwarts
by imrianenichelle
Summary: The Anubis students are enjoying a normal day when they suddenly receive a bunch of letters telling them they were accepted to a certain school. Is this a prank by Jerome and Alfie or are they really going to Hogwarts? You'll have to read to find out!
1. Mail from a rather, imaginary school

**Anubis Meets Hogwarts**

**Hello Peeps! I'm Riane. And this is my first story so tell me if it's good or not. Thanks! :D**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own House of Anubis or Harry Potter. But I wish I did. :(**

**CHAPTER 1 **

NINA'S POV:

I woke up in the morning between Amber and Fabian. Me and Patricia were the only people awake. Jerome, Mick, Mara, Amber and Fabian were still sleeping peacefully while Alfie, as usual, was snoring.

If you're wondering why we were all together in one place is that because we had a little sleepover in the common room. Since Victor was gone, Trudy took over as housekeeper and allowed us all to sleep in there for the night.

"Hey Patricia, what time is it?" I asked.

"It's about 8 in the morning." Patricia answers looking at her phone.

"Oh thanks." Realizing it was still early I laid back down in my sleeping bag. And just when I was about to fall back to sleep Amber suddenly screams.

"AAAAHHHHH !"

Everyone's heads shot up. We were all wide-awake.

"Amber, what's wrong?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"I BROKE A NAIL!" Amber cried.

"Really,Amber? You woke us from a peaceful sleep to what we thought was an emergency but really it was just a broken nail?" Jerome cried.

"It _is_ an emergency! My beauty is important to me! I need to be picture-perfect all the time!" Amber says.

"What's going on?" Fabian says yawning. "Amber broke a nail." Mara says.

"What? She yelled because she broke a nail? That's it?" Fabian replies. Looks like he's not much of a morning person.

"Pretty much, yes." I said. "How ridicul-"Fabian started.

Suddenly Mick entered the room bringing a bunch of mail and interrupting Fabian.

"Hey guys! We've got mail." Mick says.

"No duh." Patricia says sarcastically. Mick rolled his eyes.

Fabian took the letters and started reading. He had a look of confusion on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Look at this. It says we've been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

**Cliffhanger! It's my first story so please tell me if it's good or not. Review please ! :D**


	2. Meet Albus Dumbledore

**Author's Note: Okay, This could be a little short. But I promise I'll make the next one longer. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or Harry Potter. Sadly :(**

**Now on with the show! I mean.. story. :P  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 2**

**FLASHBACK:**

"**What's wrong?" Nina asked. **

"**Look at this. It says we've been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." **

NINA'S POV

Fabian shows me the letters.

"You've got to be kidding me. You mean we have been accepted to an imaginary school with witches and wizards?" I said sarcastically.

"Pretty much, yes." He said quoting me. I giggled then blushed. Then we glanced over to Alfie and Jerome who were having a pillow fight.

"What?" They said in unison.

"Really, guys? Hogwarts? You don't really think we'd fall for that, do you?" Fabian said.

"Yeah. I know I once dubbed this place as Hogwarts. But you don't have to make fun of me." I agreed.

"What are you talking about?" Alfie said with a look of confusion.

"Yeah mate. What about Hogwarts? Those letters you have say that we have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Jerome said teasingly. He and Alfie then cracked up right there on the floor.

"Yes. Good guess." I smirked.

"It does?" Jerome says. He raised his eyebrow. "Don't joke." I nodded with a serious look on his face.

"Whoa, You're psychic mate!" Alfie exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

"So then who gave us these letters?" Mara asked as me and Fabian handed them their letters.

"I don't know. Maybe it's just a prank."Fabian concluded. "But if it's not Jerome and Alfie who sent the letters, who did?" Patricia said.

"I know it sounds weird, but what if we really are witches and wizards?" I said. They all just stared at me.

"You're right. It's probably just a stupid prank." I said shrugging off the thought.

Suddenly, **(as if on cue)** we hear the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" Mick says. We hear the front door open and Mick screams out:" Hey guys, there's a guy wearing purple robes and a big white beard out here!"

Then this old guy wearing some kind of velvet robe and carrying a staff came into the common room. He looked pretty familiar. "Hello children. I am Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am here to pick you up."

Oh. My. Gosh.

**I'm starting to get good at cliffhangers, am I ? Read and Review! :P**


	3. The Journey to Hogwarts

**Anubis Meets Hogwarts**

**CHAPTER 3**

**FLASHBACK: **

"**Hello children. I am Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am here to pick you up."**

**Oh. My. Gosh.**

NINA'S POV

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. Albus Dumbledore?" Mara said. Dumbledore nodded.

"You're not supposed to be real!" Jerome said dumbfounded.

"I'm here. Aren't I?" he replied.

"Well yeah." Jerome said.

"So I am real." Dumbledore said back.

" Whoa, mate, you just got pwned!" Alfie exclaimed. He came into fits of laughter until Jerome glared at him. Dumbledore smiled.

"Well now, on to business. I am here to pick you up and bring you to Hogwarts. You are all witches and wizards. And since Hagrid is busy, I will pick you up instead."

"But weren't we supposed to receive our letters when we turned 11?" I asked curiously.

"Good observation Ms. Martin. Yes, you were supposed to receive them at age 11. But, because of recent events, we weren't able to do that." He replied smiling.

"And what might those events be?" Patricia asked. "I am not allowed to tell you here. But, I promise that as soon as you arrive at Hogwarts, I will explain everything." Dumbledore said. "Good enough for me." Patricia answered.

"Am I dreaming?" Fabian said to himself. "No, no you're not." I told him.

"It's just too good to be true." He said. "You're not the only one thinking that." I said pointing to everyone whose mouths were agape. We both chuckled.

"Ok. If you really are from Hogwarts and we're really wizards, then prove it!" Patricia exclaimed folding her arms across her chest finally breaking out of her trance.

"Ok then Ms. Williamson. Watch and learn." Dumbledore replied.

He pulled out a wand, pointed at a vase and uttered "_Mobiliarbus!" _Then he started controlling the vase moving it around the place. We were all like "Whoa." Then he set it back down the table.

"Now do you believe me?" Dumbledore said. We just nodded our heads still shocked.

Mick snapped out of his trance and said to Dumbledore "Alright. We believe you. But before we go, can we at least eat breakfast first?"

"Of course. We have a long journey ahead of us. But if you don't mind, can I join you? I'm pretty famished myself." Dumbledore replied.

"Sure. Why not?" I said.

Then we all sat down for breakfast.

But just when we were sure there was finally no food fight for the day, Jerome just had to break the ice.

He threw spaghetti at Patricia, who became furious and threw some at him as well only to hit Mara who was right next to him. And that started an all-out food fight. Even Dumbledore joined in!

After breakfast, we all took showers and packed our stuff. We went downstairs to meet Dumbledore to find him holding some kind of pouch. He explained that it was some kind of transporting powder. We had to throw the powder into the fireplace and say loud and clearly where we wanted to go. Which, as everyone guessed, was of course Diagon Alley.

There, we got our school stuff. A cauldron, wand, books, school robes and loads more. Then we headed into the train station and Dumbledore told us to run into the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

"What? Are you crazy?" Jerome protested. "No, I am not. Now, go before we miss our train!" Dumbledore replied.

Patricia and Jerome made a bet. The first one to chicken out will give 20 pounds to the winner. Patricia went first yelling: "So long, sucker!" Followed by Jerome trying not to get beaten by a girl.

Alfie followed closing his eyes afraid that he would hit the wall. But he safely made it through anyway. Amber went through safe and sound squealing all the way.

Mick and Mara went next. Soon it was me and Fabian's turn. I got nervous and looks like Fabian noticed.

"Nervous?" he asked. "Yeah, very. I mean, it's not every day you're told to run through a wall and expect not to hit your head. " I replied.

"I know. But, we'll be fine. Wanna go first?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Go ahead." I smiled at him and went in.

When we were through, we went straight into the train. We found our own compartment and settled in. Mara sat next to Mick, who sat next to Fabian, who sat next to me. Amber sat next to Alfie, who sat next to Jerome, who sat next to Patricia.

"Hey, where's Dumbledore?" I asked Fabian.

"He said he'll just _Apparate_ to Hogwarts." He replied.

"Appa what?" Alfie said confused. "Apparate. It means just appearing into the place." Mara explained.

"Why can't we Apparate then, dear Mara?" Jerome smirked. "Cuz we're underage wizards. We'll only learn how to Apparate on our 7th year. Haven't you ever read the books?" Mara said.

"No. I only wait for the movies to come out."Jerome replied.

"Then you should obviously read them. You're life at Hogwarts would be much easier. Since it contains a lot of spells and how to do them properly."

"No thanks. I can learn from the movies."

"Suit yourself." Mara shrugged. Then we just looked out the windows dreaming of what might happen when we get to Hogwarts. Next thing we knew, we were asleep.

FABIAN'S POV

Nina fell asleep next to me. Man, she's beautiful. She is amazing. _Stop thinking that, Fabian! She doesn't like you that way!_ I mentally slapped myself. I sat there staring at the sleeping Nina on my shoulder. Then I saw her stir. She fluttered her eyes and smiled at me.

"Hey Fabian. What time is it?" She asked me.

"About 4:30." I said checking my watch.

"Oh." She said getting off my shoulder and sitting up. "Did the lady with the cart come yet? I'm hungry." she asked me.

"Huh?" I said confused. "You know, the nice old lady who roams around the train selling enchanted candy and food in her cart. It's in the movie." She explained. That rings a bell.

"Oh yeah, her. No, she didn't come around yet." I replied. "Okay then. What do you want to do to pass the time?" she asked me.

"I don't know. How 'bout a game?" I told her. "Which game?" "Tic-Tac-Toe?" "Sure."

And that's what we did until our friends woke up. When they awoke, we started chatting about random stuff.

And then, a nice old lady pushing a food cart passed by saying "Hello dears, would you like anything from the cart?" "Oh, oh! I would!" Alfie exclaimed. "What'cha got?"

"Well, I have Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and loads more. What do you want?" She asked us.

"I'll take 2 packs of the beans, some red licorice and 5 Chocolate Frogs." Alfie said.

"I'll have 3 frogs." Amber said. "I'll get a pack of the beans, red licorice, 4 frogs and few jelly beans ." Mick answered.. "I'll take some red licorice and 2 packs of beans. " Jerome said.

"I'll take a frog." Patricia replied. "Same here." Mara said "I'll have a pack of beans, 2 frogs and some jelly beans." Nina replied. "I'll take same as Nina." I replied. We paid for our candy and started chatting some more.

After 3 more hours, we pulled up at an enormous castle. "Wow." That was the only thing that came out of our mouths.

A voice then rang out of the speakers "We are now nearing the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please gather your things and prepare. Thank you." We all gathered our stuff and put on our robes. We were so excited!

**This one's longer than the last chapter. Hope you like it! Review please so I can get better at this story.  
><strong>


	4. The Sorting Ceremony

**Anubis Meets Hogwarts**

**Hey guys. This is probably the longest chapter I have written. And thank you so much for the reviews. I am so touched. i was practically screaming when I saw that I had reviews. Haha! Weird, huh? Anyway, here are replies for the reviewers:**

**MandooH- Thank you so much that you like my story. I have been kind of worried that no one would like it. :)  
><strong>

**LilyRose22- I would actually love to do that. But there is very little space for the chapter. But I'm glad you like it! :)**

**GGluvsPotter- Yes, I love Harry and Ginny! I think they are sweet. But they develop better in the books than in the movies. Harry and the rest of the gang will be shown in the next chapter and of course he likes Ginny, don't worry. **

**But, I wanted Jerome and Alfie to meet Fred and George first so I decided how 'bout on the sorting ceremony? And also here, they are about 3rd year. The Anubis gang will just skip the other 2 years since I didn't want them behind from the other 3rd years. And I also wanted Harry and Ginny to like eachother earlier. They only start going out in the 6th book. So I wanted them to be together in my own story. And thank you so much, by the way! :D**

**Pretty long author's note, huh? You don't want to listen to me rant all day anyway. So go on and read! :DD  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 4**

MARA'S POV:

Wow! Hogwarts looks amazing! I can't believe I'll actually be going to school here. Beautiful lights were surrounding the castle, tall majestic towers, wishing to reach the sky. This was going to be the best year ever!

When we arrived at the station, a huge man was saying "All first years, come on 'ere! Follow me! You kids are riding the boats for a tour of the castle. Let's go! Come on up!" He must be Hagrid. We followed him into the boats.

Hagrid showed us all different parts of the castle. After the tour, we were brought to a room with a HUGE door! An aged woman was standing at the top of the stairs. She was wearing a pointed witch's hat and navy blue robes. She wore a strict but kind look. She smiled at us introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She told us that we were going to be sorted into our houses. Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I knew that. I really hope I won't get Slytherin.

She opened the big door to reveal an amazing dining hall. Candles were floating above the 4 long tables and the ceiling was covered in beautiful stars. There was also a long table in the front of the room with Dumbledore sitting at the head of the table. He was beaming at us from his seat.

We made our way to the front and felt every eye was on us. I felt so nervous. Professor McGonagall went up to the front. "Welcome first years. It is now time for the Sorting Ceremony. You will wear this hat on your head and it will tell you in what house you will be placed in. Let's get started." She rolled out a long scroll with all of the first years' names. Soon, I was called up unto the stage. McGonagall put the hat on my head and it started speaking.

"Hmm... Smart. Very smart. A bright mind. Could be in Ravenclaw. But also young and brave. A kind and loyal friend. Let me think.. Hmm.." It started ranting. But soon it screamed out: "GRYFFINDOR!"

I let out a sigh of relief as I made my way to the Gryffindor table.

MICK'S POV

Mara was put into Gryffindor house. I hope the rest of us would stay together. "Michael Campbell."

Prof. McGonagall called out. I nervously made my way up the stage. McGonagall placed the hat on my head.

"Aahh.. A Campbell. I remember well your father's own sorting. He was smart and wishing to be a doctor." It said. My father was a wizard? Awesome! "Muggle-born, yes. But had lots of courage. You have courage yourself. Maybe Ravenclaw? No. Not for you. Oh, I know! GRYFFINDOR!" I smiled to myself and sat next to Mara who hugged me. I was grinning from ear to ear.

ALFIE'S POV

"Alfred Lewis." I hid behind Jerome who was trying to push me up the stage. I heard everyone chuckling at the tables. But McGonagall glared at the students and they stopped but I can still see them trying to hide smiles. "Come on, Mr. Lewis. It'll be fine." McGonagall assured me. I took a deep breath and walked up. She placed the hat on my head and it started talking.

"Oh. A joker. A lot like the Weasley twins. But also wishing to prove himself to his friends and family. I know you used to be a coward. But overcame your fears when you joined your little club." Uh-oh. Does it know about Sibuna? I gulped. "You make people laugh when they are upset. I think you should be in...

GRYFFINDOR!"

Yes! I'm in Gryffindor! I was so happy that I was literally dancing on the stage singing "Oh yeah! Uh-Uh! I'm in Gryffindor! Uh-Uh." Everyone was laughing like crazy! But I was too happy to be embarrassed at all. So I sat next to a tall, red-haired 5th year who's twin was right beside him. Twin. That sounds familiar.

JEROME'S POV

Alfie made it to Gryffindor house. Lucky. I was whispering to Patricia about how hilarious Alfie looked when he was dancing up there. Then I was called up. "Jerome Clarke." McGonagall announced. I went up the stage and saw a guy from the Slytherin table smirking at me. Hey, isn't that Draco Malfoy? He gave me a thumbs-up as I had the hat placed on my head.

"Hmph! Clarke. Jerome Denver M. Clarke. Am I right?" It asked me. "Yeahh.." I replied nervously.

"Ahh. I figured. Sneaky and mischievious**. (Is that how it's spelled?)** Most likely to betray his friends. You did once. But went back to them. Slytherin maybe? I don't know." No way! Not Slytherin! "How about.. GRYFFINDOR!" I smiled and my way next to Alfie who high-fived me. I could see him frown from the Slytherin table. I also noticed that Alfie was next to some red-haired twins. They look pretty familiar.

"Hey, you guys look familiar." I said. I could hear Prof. McGonagall calling names and the hat screaming out and cheers from the houses in the background. The twins smirked.

"I thought you'd think that. I'm Fred." The one beside Alfie said."And I'm George." The other twin replied. "Cool. I'm Jerome. And this is Alfie." I said. Oh yeah! The Weasley twins. I want to know if they really like pranking as much as we do.

"Hello!" The twins said simultaneously. "Hi!" Alfie replied. "So, what do you guys like to do?" I asked the twins. "Well, we like lots of stuff. But our favourite hobby is PRANKING!" They said. I smiled. "Awesome! We love pranking people!" Alfie said.

"Great! Would you like to prank Snape with us?" George said. "Sure." I said. "Good then. You can help us plan a new prank tomorrow." Then we turned back to the ceremony. I then noticed that Patricia was already up the stage.

PATRICIA's POV

McGonagall called me up and soon I could hear the Sorting Hat's ranting. "Oh. Hard-tempered, hot-headed and gothic on the outside.

But on the inside, caring, friendly and loving. Insecure about herself so hides away her true self from people. Would do anything for her friends and keep them safe no matter what. Really brave and loyal, huh? GRYFFINDOR!"

I smirked and sat next to Mick. Mara smiled at me and I saw Jerome and Alfie talking to the Weasley twins. I could tell cuz they were twins and they had fiery red hair. The books said so. I know it's weird for a goth to like Harry Potter. But I think they're cool. I was able to put on a genuine smile and look back at the other first years getting sorted.

AMBER'S POV

Eepp! Looks like it's my turn. I went up on stage all giddy and sat down on the huge chair. The sorting hat chuckled. "Millington. Loves pink, squealing and couples. A caring friend but overenthusiastic. Loves her best friend and keep her secrets no matter what. Now.. What house? Maybe... GRYFFINDOR!"

I was so glad that my squeals were heard all throughout the hall. I sat next to Patricia who actually hugged me. I was smiling all the way.

FABIAN'S POV

Me and Nina were the only ones left from Anubis house not sorted yet. I was then called up to go onstage. Nina mouthed to me: "Good luck" and grinned. McGonagall smiled at me and placed the hat on my head. "Hmm.. Smart, friendly and in love with his best friend." I blushed at those words. "Where to put you... Oh, I don't know. GRYFFINDOR!"

I went to sit near my friends and started talking to them. But, Nina was called up and I stopped to watch.

NINA'S POV

Fabian and the rest made it to Gryffindor. I hope I get to stay there too. I went up the stage and listened to hat talking to me. "Aah. Ms. Martin. A good friend, smart and has a great love for history. You ould be in Hufflepuff or in Ravenclaw. But you're also brave, adventurous and you have great strength when it comes to your loved ones. You have been hurt before, losing your parents. But have been taken care of by your grandmother. You wish to prove yourself to your new friends and wish to make them proud. You could be in Slytherin for you are also resourceful." No! Not Slytherin! I thought to myself. "But I think you'd rather follow your parents' footsteps. GRYFFINDOR!" I grinned as I sat next to Fabian who hugged me and I hugged back.

3 students who were in front of me congratulated me. I thought they looked really familiar. Especially the guy with shaggy brown hair and glasses. He had a scar hidden in his bangs. I think it's shaped like a lightning ar is it a Z? Hmm...

"Wait. HARRY POTTER?"

**Okay. I decided to put a cliffhanger here. I won't be able to update in a while, by the way. That's because exams are coming up and I need to remain good grades and as an honor student. Any thanks for reading and of course...**

**REVIEW! :D**


	5. Introductions

**Hello! Sorry it's been a really long time since I have updated. We just started a new quarter and I had a bit of a writer's block. But I'm writing more again. I also didn't update much cuz I was re-reading my HP books.**

** And...**

** And I don't have any more excuses.. So, on with the story! xD**

Anubis Meets Hogwarts**  
><strong>

CHAPTER 5

**HARRY'S POV**

It was the Sorting Ceremony. Professor Dumbledore told me that some 3rd years were going to be sorted and that we should show them around. Wait. 3rd years were going to be sorted. But they're 3rd years. This is what I asked Dumbledore. He told me that it was complicated. I knew that was what Dumbledore would say. Oh well. Dumbledore and I went to the Great Hall together just in time for the feast to start.

All 8 of the new 3rd years coincidentally made it to Gryffindor. When the girl with dirty blonde hair sat next to her blonde friend I thought she looked familiar. My scar started to burn madly. Is she connected to Voldemort, somehow? I ignored this for a while but it looks like Ron and Hermione noticed because Hermione squeezed my hand. I just gave her a look that said: "I'm fine" then she shook her head and started chatting with the new kids. I congratulated my new housemates and the dirty-blonde girl stared at me. Her eyes went to my forehead so I knew what she was staring at. Then her eyes widened.

"Wait. HARRY POTTER?" She exclaimed. I nodded my head sheepishly. The new students gaped at me

while I blushed. Hermione suddenly blurted out: "But aren't you from the Muggle world?"

They nodded. "Then why do you know about Harry?" She replied. Then Ron said: " Yeah. Even Harry didn't know he was famous when he first came here." He's got a point.

"The books. And the movie for me. Duh!" The blonde girl said. "What?" All 3 of us said in unison. "What books?" Hermione exclaimed. "The books about you guys." The girl with shoulder-length, black wavy hair said. I looked at them confusedly. "You don't know about them, do you?" The dirty-blonde said. "Of course, they don't Nina. If they did, they wouldn't be confused." The tall, blonde boy who reminded me a lot about Malfoy said matter-of-factly. Nina rolled her eyes and told me: "How come you don't know about your own books?"

"We've never heard of them." Ron said with a mouthful of soup. I chuckled. "You know, you know us but we don't know you. Mind introducing yourselves? George and I already know Jerome and Alfie over here. What about the rest of you?" Fred asked pointing to the tall, blonde guy and the dark-skinned boy. The blonde girl was Amber, black-haired girl was Mara, the red-head Patricia, the short, built blonde Mick, brunette boy was Fabian and the dirty-blonde was Nina. She was really familiar. But I can't quite put my finger in it. I was so deep in thought about who that girl may be that I didn't notice Ginny sit next to me. "Hey, Harry." Ginny said. I was snapped out of my trance and looked over at Ginny.

"Oh. Hey."

"Are you ok?" She said.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I replied. I don't know why, but there's something about her that makes me blush. I started going off to my happy place again when Ginny snapped her fingers at me. She smirked at me and I blushed. "Sorry Gin." I said. She just shrugged then she continued eating her mashed potatoes.

**NINA'S POV**

I was so happy when we all got to Gryffindor but suddenly I saw Fabian staring at me while I was chatting with Amber. I got so focused on him that I didn't even notice Dumbledore announce something. So I asked Amber about it. "Amber what did Dumbledore say again?"

"Oh, he said that the Quidditch Tryouts will be this Monday." Amber replied.

"Oh thanks." I said. Maybe I should try out. While I was thinking this, I suddenly saw all the plates of food become replaced with loads of desserts like cakes, ice cream, pies and most of all, treacle tart. I saw Alfie's eyes go wide as he and Ron dug in to the various sweets. I told Fabian about this and he chuckled.

After dessert, Dumbledore asked Harry and me to go to his office. I told the others to go ahead while Harry and I go to the office. I didn't exactly know where it was yet, So I just followed Harry. We went through lots of corridors and halls and each time my eyes went wide. This place was amazing! I saw Harry glance at me and smirk. "What? It's my first time here." I defended. He shrugged and continued walking. We finally reached a stone gargoyle and that's where we stopped. He told the gargoyle "Lemon drops" and it rotated to reveal an entrance to his office. Wow. I saw a huge phoenix perched right next to his table, moving portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses and silver instruments. I've imagined this place in the books, but it was more breathtaking in person. Dumbledore smiled and let us sit in these 2 chairs he conjured up.

I saw him clear his throat and say: "I know you're wondering why I called you up here." "Duh!" I could already hear Amber say. I smiled at the thought. "Is something wrong Nina?" Dumbledore asked me. "Oh! Nothing, sir." I replied quickly.

"I called you up here because I wanted to ask if either of you remember anything from your childhood?" He said seriously. "Not much. All I know is my parents died in a car crash when I was young and I lived with my Gran since then." I replied sadly. "I used to think my parents died in a car crash as well until Hagrid came to the Dursleys and told me otherwise." Harry sympathized. "Are you sure? Nothing at all?" Dumbledore said. We shook our heads. "Alright then. You may go."

We left together and once again I followed Harry into a series of corridors to the Gryffindor common room. Harry turned to me when we got through the portrait hall. The others were already in the dormitories. He asked if I knew why we were asked about our childhoods. "I honestly don't know. I only met Dumbledore today. It was still a big shock to know that I'm actually going to my dream school. And actually meeting one of my favourite fictional characters. I'm actually still wondering if this is a dream or not." I admitted to him. Why did I just do that? I shrugged off the thought as he replied.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. It was also shocking for me when I first discovered I was a wizard. Even more when Hagrid told me I was famous! Imagine that! Living with people who threaten you and tell you that no one will ever love you but then finding out that there was a whole world who admires and wishes to be you. It's really weird, you know."

"I guess. I've never really tried it before. When I first arrived at Anubis House, they hated me for they thought I replaced Joy."

"Who's Joy?"

"Oh. She's a friend. I'm actually wondering where she is right now."

"Oh. Blimey, it's late! I better get back to my dormitory now." Harry exclaimed.

"Okay then. Thanks, Harry. For making me feel better." I said.

"No problem." He smiled then hugged me. I was shocked at first but hugged back. Then through the hug I realized something. "Umm... Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Could you tell me where the girls' dormitories are?" He chuckled.

"It's over there. But us guys can't come in there."

"Thanks again, Harry. It means a lot."

"You're welcome." I smiled and climbed up the dorms.

When I got there, I saw my friends laughing around and talking. "Hey guys." I said. "Oh, hey Nina. Come sit down."

Amber beckoned. I sat next to her and we started chatting. I noticed that Ginny was there as well. She looked a bit flushed when I entered. "Hi Ginny." "Oh, hello Nina." She smiled weakly. Hermione looked at her concerned. I looked at Amber for help. "Tell you later." She mouthed. I nodded. Patricia must have noticed the exchange because she changed the subject. "Okay. Hey Hermione, what was that candy you were talking about?" "Umm... Oh yeah! Chocolate frogs. They are so delicious. But it's really the cards you want. You collect them. Portraits of famous wizards are on them so they're really fun to collect." Hermione said. "I've got one from the train." Mara showed us a card that showed a portrait of Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic.

"Have you ever eaten jawbreakers?" I said.

"Oh, yes. They're really hard to eat. And I really mean hard. You'll be really sorry if you bit on it. " Hermione said.

"Yeah. You have to just suck on it until it grows smaller. I love them!" Patricia said.

"How 'bout you Ginny?" Mara said.

"No. But I really want to try some. Maybe you can bring back some for Christmas." Ginny replied.

"We'll try." Ginny smiled at me.

"I better get back to my dorm. I'm feeling pretty tired." She yawned.

"Ok. We better sleep as well, you know. Goodnight, Gin. 'Night, guys." Hermione said climbing into bed. Ginny slipped out of the room as we climbed into our own beds. As I lie down, I stared on the ceiling and go about the days' events. I still can't believe I'm actually here! At magical Hogwarts. Learning to become a witch in my dream school. I also wonder as to why Dumbledore wanted to talk to me and Harry and talk about my horrible childhood. A tear slips down my eye as I think about it. I shrug it off and roll over to my right as I fall into a deep sleep.

**Oh.. I also forgot to put the disclaimer in the other chapters. So here it is:**

**I do not, and I mean NOT, own Harry Potter or House of Anubis. I wish I did, but I don't. **

**Hope you enjoyed this one and watch out for the next! :D**


	6. Recovered Memories

**Hey, people! It's me again. I just wanna say thanks for all the reviews. Anyway, if you're wondering, this chapter is about their pasts. Well, my version of their pasts anyway. It's been really fun writing this story. Considering my little sisters (who are twins) have been giving me ideas for them. So, I get relieved from writer's block in a few minutes. Also, I want to say sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I'm working on it. But I guess you don't want to hear me rant anyway, so here's the story. Enjoy! **

Anubis Meets Hogwarts

CHAPTER 6: Recovered Memories?

**HARRY'S POV**

Before I went to sleep, I started to think about what just happened today. I'm starting to think that maybe Nina isn't connected to Voldemort. _But, how is it that my scar ached when I saw her? Maybe I met her before? Nah. She's from America. What if she came to England when she was young and I saw her? Nope. My scar wouldn't burn just because I merely saw her in my childhood. Then why? She's a really kind person. She doesn't look mean or suspicious to be a spy or something. _These thoughts echoed in my brain for the past few minutes or so and soon, I drifted off to sleep.

_**Dream:**_

_Harry watched as a woman with long, wavy red hair rocked a little child to sleep. Then a little jet-black haired toddler who looked the same age as the child Lily was holding came running into the room squealing as his father chased him into it. Little Harry hid behind his mother's skirt. He had just learned to walk as he was about a year old. Like the fast learner he was, he was able to escape his father from giving him a bath. The young child in Lily's arms started to cry. Lily calmed her down and playfully scolded her husband._

"_James! Aren't you supposed to give Harry a bath?" Lily smirked._

"_I was. I brought him into the bathroom, let him sit on the toilet cover then turned on the water. But when I turned around, he was gone." James explained panting. Lily put the baby down on her crib and ruffled Harry's hair._

"_My little Harry does have Marauder blood in him. So obviously he can sneak away from his dad." Lily said as little Harry giggled._

"_But he's barely a year old! How can he do that?" James complained._

"_Don't ask me, ask your son." Lily replied as she rocked the other toddler back to sleep. Harry pulled her mommy's skirt. When Lily turned to him, he rubbed his tummy and pointed to his mouth._

"_Uh uh, you need to wash up first." Lily said. The boy replied by pouting. "No way, Harry, bath first." Harry nodded defeated and made his way to the bathroom. James stared incredulously at his wife. "How do you do that?" She just shrugged in response to her husband's shock._

"_Just give him a bath already. Give your daughter a chance to sleep." Lily ordered. "Fine." James stomped off the same way Harry did._

_Lily chuckled. "Like father, like son."_

_Then the picture faded._

**HARRY'S POV**

I woke up. I looked at the time and saw that it was still early. What a dream. It was funny to see that my father was having trouble giving me a bath. It was hilarious! But what really irked me was that in that dream, I had a sister. Do I really have one? Or was it just my imagination? I wonder. This went on for some moments until Ron woke up.

"Hey mate. Good morning." Ron said sleepily.

"Good morning. Have a good sleep?"

"Yep. No basilisks, no ego-sized professors, no possessed little sisters, no diaries and most of all, no spiders." He smiled.

"Great." I replied.

"Wanna go get some breakfast?" Ron said rubbing his belly.

"Sure. Just let me go change." I said and took my clothes from my trunk. After changing, I went down with Ron to the Great Hall.

When we arrived, I saw everyone eating already. Alfie was eating his toast with much gusto. "Mornin' everyone." I greeted them as I sat next to Ginny.

"Hey." She greeted with a smile on her face.

"Hey."

"Umm... Toast?" She said holding up the plate.

"Sure." I replied taking the plate. Right across me, I heard Alfie and Jerome arguing.

"Trudy's toast is so much better Alfie!" Jerome retorted.

"The house-elves' bread tastes better than Trudy's!" Alfie replied.

"Guys! They're both good! Can you please stop arguing over BREAD?" Patricia said angrily.

"Who's Trudy?" Hermione asked spreading marmalade on her toast.

"She's our housekeeper back in Anubis house." Mara said.

"Oh. Actually, the house-elves do make amazing food but they are so mistreated! I mean, they do things for you and they don't even get paid or have any day offs and -" Hermione ranted.

"Here we go again." Ron muttered.

"So I made and organization for the welfare of house elves. It's called S.P.E.W. which stands for Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. Here are badges for you guys if you want to join." Hermione said as I remembered the time she wouldn't eat any food made by elves, which was practically all of it. So, she wouldn't eat breakfast, lunch or dinner at all.

To be polite, the Anubis guys all signed up and each took a badge. Well, except for Jerome. I guess he's like Malfoy, not doing anything that doesn't have something in it for him.

After breakfast, we all went up to class. First class for us Gryffindors was Charms with the Ravenclaws. It was just the usual school day, with of course, loads of homework. (Especially from Snape)

When we arrived back in the common room, we were all extremely exhausted. I then heard Nina sit down as she said: "Gosh! I know the classes were going to be hard, but I didn't mean that difficult!"

"Yeah, that's too much homework. Even for me." Mara replied.

"Wow! 'school is cool' Mara is actually complaining?" Jerome teased.

"Oh shut up! I bet even Hermione is having problems with all this homework. Aren't you, Hermione?" She told the bushy-haired girl who was already starting her Potions essay.

"Well, yes, but I can manage." Hermione replied.

"You're lucky! I mean, I thought in Charms, we were talking about charm bracelets. So I thought I'd be awesome at it!" Amber retorted. Everyone laughed.

"Really Ambs, you thought Charms class was about jewelry? Did you forget that this was a _magic_ school. Not fashion university!" Mick said as he rolled on the ground laughing. Amber pouted.

"Oh come on, Amber, you know he's joking. We all make mistakes at some time." Nina smiled as she comforted Amber.

"Yeah, but not those lame kind of mistakes." Jerome muttered as everyone else sniggered.

Suddenly, Ginny entered the portrait hole struggling with her textbooks and a piece of parchment on top of them. I walked over to her and offered my help. "Thanks, Harry. You're a life-saver." She smiled at me.

"No problem." I smiled back. We were like that for I don't know how long when Ron spoke up.

"Oi! What are you two doing there?"

"Nothing!" We both replied simultaneously.

"Oh, Harry! I forgot. I'm supposed to give you this. It's for you and Nina." Ginny told me. I noticed she was bit uncomfortable with her. Nina turned to us when she said her name.

"What's for me and Harry?"

"It's a note. No one else except us are supposed to know what it says." Ginny replied.

"Oh. Well, what does it say, Harry?" Nina asked me.

"We're supposed to meet Dumbledore in his office tonight at eight." I said.

"I wonder what for." Nina said to no one in particular.

"Well, we'll find soon enough. It's almost eight o'clock. We better get going then. See you guys later." I said as me and Nina made our way to Dumbledore's.

"So, Nina, how did you find out you were a wizard?" I asked curiously.

"Well, we received our letters last Friday. When Mick gave them to us, I was shocked to see the Hogwarts seal on it. I mean, I've only heard of Hogwarts in the books and movies. Just like I've only heard about you guys in them too." Nina explained. I stopped in my tracks.

"Whoa, wait a minute, there's a book about us?" I exclaimed.

"Umm, yeah. Seven to be exact." She said.

"SEVEN? About me?" She nodded.

"Yep. And Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Ginny and even Peeves!"

"But how?"

"You really don't know?"

"No! I just found at this moment!"

"Well, a woman wrote books about all of your adventures. They are amazing! It was awesome when you got your letter to Hogwarts in the first book. My favourite book is the 6th. But I also love the last one, especially the ending where you and Ginny get married just like Ron and Hermione!" She ranted.

Wait. Hold that thought. Did I just hear her say me and GINNY get married?

"Umm... Nina? Can you repeat that last part?" I said nervously.

"You mean about the 6th book?"

"No, the other one."

"Oh! You mean about you and _Ginny_ getting married?" She smirked. I was just speechless.

"Do we really?" I said as quietly as I could.

"I'm not sure. How 'bout we take a test? I'm going to ask some questions about your past books and you tell me if they really happened to you or not." She concluded.

"Okay. I'm game."

"Then let's start. Did Professor Quirrell die in your first year?"

"Yeah."_Uh-oh_.

"So I'm right. Ginny was the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets. But didn't mean to."

"Yep." A breath caught in my throat as I remembered how awful it was to see Ginny that way.

"You first knew about Dumbledore when you saw him in a Chocolate Frog card that Ron gave you."

"Yes.." _Please... No...No.._

"Voldemort's real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Yes." I nodded my head. _No! She's telling the truth!_

"That proves it! The books speak the truth!" She laughed.

"Wow... That's a big revelation." I said to her.

"Mmhmm. You're gonna marry Ginny! You're gonna marry Ginny!" She chuckled. I groaned.

"Well, we don't know if that's still going to happen..." I argued.

"I don't care. You're gonna marry Ginny! You're gonna marry Ginny!" She chanted again, much to my dismay.

"Well, what about you and Fabian? You two look cozy." I smirked when I saw her turn red.

"We're just friends..." She muttered.

"Sure you are..."

Soon we arrived in front of the gargoyle. I muttered the password and he let us in.

"Hello, Harry, Nina. Sit." Dumbledore said as he conjured up chairs almost the same as last time. I noticed Professor Lupin was in standing right behind him.

"Professor, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Of course not, Harry. But, I believe that you need to know something." Dumbledore replied as I saw Lupin's eyes go wide at the sight of Nina.

"What's that?" Nina asked.

"Oh my goodness. You look just like her." Lupin gasped.

"What are you talking about?" She replied confusedly.

"Lily." He muttered.

"My mother?" I said. Lupin merely nodded.

"But why in the world would I look like Lily Potter?" Nina retorted.

"Because, she's your mother."

**And another cliffhanger. I seriously wonder why I keep putting those. I finally finished this one. I hope you liked it cuz' it would mean a whole lot to me. So review! :)**


	7. Explanations

**Hey guys! So this is the chapter where everything is explained. But what I can't do is fit in their birthdays. I mean, Nina is born on July 7****and Harry on the 31****st****. And I can't say they were both born on the same day cuz it would affect about Nina being the Chosen One in HOA and the prophecy that Trelawney predicted about Harry. And if I say that Harry and Nina are born in only a few weeks gap, that would be extremely impossible! So what do I do? Oh, I'll just make it the few weeks gap thing, and all of you can just use your imagination! So, in here it would be mostly Lupin who explains as he knows what's going on. That's just to fill you in. So, read on! :)**

Anubis Meets Hogwarts

Explanations

**FLASHBACK:**

"**Oh my goodness. You look just like her." Lupin gasped.**

"**What are you talking about?" Nina replied confusedly.**

"**Lily." He muttered.**

"**My mother?" Harry said. Lupin merely nodded.**

"**But why in the world would I look like Lily Potter?" Nina retorted.**

"**Because, she's your mother."**

NINA'S POV

"Lily Potter is my mother? You've got to be kidding me." I told Lupin.

"I'm telling the truth!" He replied.

"How can you even say that?" I retorted.

"Don't you think I'd know my own godchild?" Lupin said. Professor Lupin's my godfather?

"I'm not you're godchild! I'm probably just a Muggle-born! My parents are not James and Lily Potter and I am NOT Harry Potter's sister!" I screamed standing from my seat.

"Yes you are, Nathalia Lily Potter!" Lupin said flaring up.

"How do you know my full name? Except for the Potter part." I asked him.

"I told you, you're my godchild. I'd know." Lupin said calmly.

"But... My parents died in a car crash. Gran told me so." I said near tears already.

"Actually, your Gran was an old friend of your mother's. When your parents found out that Voldemort was coming, your mother told me to bring you to Jane Andrews's, a close friend of your mother's. She was Muggle-born. I was able to bring you out of the house before Voldemort arrived and brought you to Jane's home safely. I was supposed to come back to Godric's Hollow and rescue Harry as well, but I was too late. Your parents had died. I was about to come inside and tried to see if Harry was fine, but I saw Snape enter your home. So I hid. I waited until he was gone to take Harry and bring him to Jane so he could be with you.

But then, Hagrid arrived. And he took you Harry, so I had no choice but to leave. And Nina, I wanted to bring you home with me, but it was too dangerous. If I kept you with me, Voldemort would know. He'd use you to get to your brother, and I couldn't let that happen. So I had to leave you at Jane's. I went over there to explain and to treat you like her own child. She promised she would and her mother, your Gran accepted as she knew it would be for Lily. That was the last visit I had. For the next day, they both moved to America to protect you and hide you from trouble. Jane wrote to me about you all the time. I was the one who gave you the music box on your 5th birthday."

"The golden one with the dancing ballerina? That was my favourite..." I muttered.

"Yes, Nina. After a few months, she told me she was getting married. She had also changed your surname so that no one could detect you. So, you were then named Nathalia Lily Martin. Two years later, she stopped writing. You were I believe, 7 years old by then. I then heard word that you and you're parents were in a car crash and a funeral date was to be set. I thought that you were gone as well. I was hurt to know that I wasn't able to protect you. But in the Sorting Ceremony, when I heard the name Nina Martin, I was shocked. I knew it couldn't be you, but when I saw you on that little stool wearing that old, ancient hat, I knew it was you. You looked just like your mother when she was sorted, only 2 years younger. Until now, I still can't believe you're here..." Lupin said with his head in his hands.

Dumbledore had conjured a chair for him right beside his and started to pat his back as Lupin sobbed. I didn't even realize I was crying too until I felt Harry drape his arm around me.

"Don't worry Nina, we'll get through this. You are my sister anyway..." Harry smiled at me. I looked up at him and met his emerald eyes. I knew those green eyes were familiar! Those eyes were my mother's. I now remember when she used to sing me a lullaby whenever I couldn't sleep at night. I felt tears drip down my face as I was able to remember those faded memories.

"I'm fine, Harry. Don't worry." I smiled back. I turned to the still crying Lupin.

"Professor Lupin?" I croaked out. He faced me. "Thank you."

"For what?" He said confusedly.

"For telling me the truth and my true identity. For being a good godfather. I know you'll say how can that be if you weren't even there all those years, but you have. You were just protecting me. I know you regret not being able to be in all those milestones in my life when my parents were gone. But I understand. Everyone can make mistakes. And besides, I'm only 13. I still have four years before I'm truly an adult. You can make up for it, no problem. It'll be fine." I smiled at him. He grinned back.

"Well, don't just stand there! I haven't seen you since I was a baby! Give me a hug!" I demanded. He stood up, chuckled and hugged me. I was too happy I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Aww, come on, Nina. You tell me not to cry, but you do it yourself." He laughed.

"Well, excuse me for being happy to see my godfather and brother again!" I said wiping my tears. I heard Harry laugh behind me.

"Oh come here, Harry and join the group hug!" I smirked. He rolled his eyes and hugged me too.

"Forgive me children, but could you please listen for a while?" We turned to Dumbledore who was grinning.

"I need to warn you, Harry and Nina. No one else must know that you are siblings. For if this reaches Voldemort, you will be in serious trouble." He explained.

"How about our friends?" I asked.

"Yes, you may. But, you must make sure you only tell you're most trusted ones and you must make them promise that they will keep your secret. For all we know, there could be a spy in our midst." He replied.

"Yes, sir. We understand. And we promise that only the people we truly trust would know." Harry said.

"Alright then. I believe it is getting late, you must go to bed now, children."

"Yes, sir. Goodnight, Professor Lupin." I said.

"Now, Nina. I'm you're godfather! Call me Remus. You too, Harry." Lupin replied. I smiled.

"Goodnight, Remus."

"Goodnight, Nina, Harry."

"G'night, Remus." Harry replied.

Both of us walked out of Dumbledore's office with smiles on our faces. I still can't believe it! Harry Potter, my brother! I knew there was something about him. Not just because he's The Boy Who Lived, but a very kind person who I can finally confide in. I actually have a sibling! I had one all this time and I didn't even know! I promise to myself, I would never let anybody hurt Harry. I don't care if Voldemort has to kill me, I won't let him near my brother.

When we arrived back to the common room, there was no one there anymore. It was already late. So I turned to Harry and told him that I was going to bed.

"Okay. G'night, Nina." Harry told me.

"G'night, Harry." I replied. I hugged my brother and waved to him as I climbed up the girls' dormitories.

When I got there, I saw almost all of them asleep. Except for of course, Amber.

"Nina! What happened at Dumbledore's?" She whispered.

"Did you really stay up this late to ask me that?" I said to her a smile playing on my lips.

"Well, yeah. I want all the juicy details. And, well, I couldn't sleep."

I chuckled. "Okay, but you must swear that you won't tell a soul."

"Sure. I have kept the Sibuna secret. Now tell me, What did Dumbledore say?"

I explained everything to her. About Professor Lupin being my godfather, my parents and my being Harry's sister.

"Oh my, gosh! Harry Potter's your brother! You're a Potter! You're a half-blood too! Wait, I wonder what kind of wizard I am. Am I pure-blood, half-blood or muggle-born? But seriously, you're a Potter! I can't wait 'til everyone hears about this."

"Amber, no! You can't tell anyone, remember? You've got to keep yourself from telling anyone. Okay? Besides, It's extremely dangerous for anyone to know about me and Harry. Dumbledore says that I would be in big trouble if anyone else except for my closest friends find out."

"Okay, okay, I won't tell." Amber said pouting.

"Good." We were pretty silent for a while until I remembered something.

"Amber, remember on our first day here, when I came in and realized that Ginny was feeling uncomfortable around me? And I asked you if something was wrong and you told me that you'd tell me later. What was that?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. Well, it was like this, we were all in here playing Exploding Snap. Then Ginny was going out to get her stash of candy from her dorm. But then she saw you and Harry laughing and you two hugged. So, she got a bit jealous. I mean, you know that Ginny had a crush on Harry 'cuz of the movies..."

"And the books." I interrupted.

"Doesn't matter. Anyway, she hurried into the dorm and took her candy then went back rushing to our dorm. When she arrived, we noticed she was upset. At first she was hesitate, but soon she was able to tell us about her problem. She had just finished when you arrived back. So we weren't able to tell her that everything would be fine and I was about to tell her about the movies and her as future Mrs. Potter and that I was going to play matchmaker for them."

"But she doesn't have to worry about a thing! I never in my whole life thought of Harry as more than a friend. And he's my BROTHER!" I said careful not to shout as the rest were sound asleep.\

"Calm down. I know that. You just have to tell her yourself about you being Harry's sister, so there is no way you would crush on him and you should also mention the last movie..."

"And book." I interrupted once again.

"Oh, whatever! Just please make Ginny feel better and make sure she does not get jealous 'kay?" Amber said.

"No problem! I could definitely do that!" I said cheerfully.

"Thanks. Now let's go to bed, I'm sleepy..." She yawned.

"Yeah, so am I. 'Night Amber."

"Night Nina."

And we both fell asleep in an instant.

**Finished with the 7****th**** chapter. FINALLY! I am so tired and I'm running out of ideas for the other chapters. Anyone help me? By the way, I hope you liked it! :))**


End file.
